


An Unorthodox Confession

by balthasar00



Category: Oreimo
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Feet, Fetish, Lesbian, Romance, Socks, Yuri, foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthasar00/pseuds/balthasar00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayase needs to get something of her chest and Kirino is going to experience what exactly that entails for her personally; Ayase has a unique idea of how to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unorthodox Confession

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Oreimo or any of its characters, the rights to all characters mentioned in this story belong to their respective owners.

 

Warning: This story contains foot fetish related content. If you are not interested in this kind of stuff, I recommend you to leave now.

 

“I just love your feet!” - Speech

 

“ _They smell so good.~” - Thought_

 

 

 

It was dark when she woke up, so dark in fact that Kirino Kousaka couldn't see anything but black. The feeling of something covering her eyes left the blonde pondering whether it was better than suddenly becoming blind or not. When she noticed that she also could move neither her arms nor her legs a moment later, she thought that being blind would have been the better option, though. It seems that our little otaku has been kidnapped and bound. She was tied to a bed, with her arms spread and tied to one of the upper bed posts each, her legs being held together with a tight knot and kept in place by another rope fastening them down the bed's middle. After realizing her most-likely situation, Kirino tried to scream for help, only to hear nothing but muffled noises coming from her mouth. Looks like she was gagged as well, only now realizing this because the gag was strangely soft.

 

After calming herself down, mostly so she could try to properly think of how to get out of wherever she was, Kirino noticed two additional details of her current predicament. There was a pungent stench wafting into her nose and the gag in her mouth tasted just as awful as the odor in her nose smelled. Before the girl could ponder what on earth the cause of these things could be, she heard a door being opened, followed by light foot-steps entering the room. Whoever was holding her captive seemed to be of small stature judging from the person's quiet walk. The instance that thought crossed Kirino's mind, her captor placed a surprisingly soft and delicate hand on her cheek, before shocking the blonde girl beyond believe with what came next.

 

“You look so lovely Kirino, all tied-up like this. I hope my socks were able to sweeten the time you had to wait for me a bit.” A young, melodious and obviously female voice said.

 

Two short sentences, uttered in a happy, playful tune had just managed to turn the bound otaku's world upside-down. Kirino didn't want to believe it, but she would recognize that voice anywhere. Her kidnapper was Ayase Aragaki, her own friend! What made it even more ridiculous, was the fact that the terrible smell and taste she was experiencing apparently came from said girl's socks for crying out loud!

 

“You're probably wondering what this is all about, aren't you?” Ayase asked her target of affection, while removing the blindfold that would have kept her from being able to see the blonde's beautiful eyes.

 

“ _Damn right I am! If this is supposed to be a prank, then it is a terrible one.”_ Kirino would've shouted her displeasure at her situation right in the dark-haired girl's face if it hadn't been for the, now as sock identified, gag in her mouth. As it stands, Kirino would have to be content with angrily staring at her friend, while trying to ignore the taste in her mouth, that seemed to only intensify every time she tried to use it.

 

“What is with that look of yours? I know keeping you out of the loop like this is kind of mean, but I just wasn't sure whether or not you would say yes to trying this out. So I removed the possibility of a 'no' and decided to let you experience my hobby before you judge.” The blue-haired girl seemed to either blatantly ignore her friend's discomfort or truly not notice it. The face the girl was making certainly didn't give Kirino a sense of security around her friend right now.

 

“ _I guess this is what the others call her 'yandere mood'? In any case, I hope she snaps out of it real soon, because I am beginning to feel my head spin with how much these socks of hers reek.”_

 

“You know Kirino, you're very precious to me. You are my idol, role-model and closest friend; but I want to be even more than that, to be your other half. Forget Kyousuke and be mine, mine alone Kirino! We are made for each-other and I'm going to show you right now!” Ayase exclaimed in a loud and slightly crazed sounding voice. Kirino thought that by the sound of things, her friend was bordering on becoming insane.

 

Ayase was sinking into her own little world, her desire for being with Kirino clouding her mind and making her do things she shouldn't and normally wouldn't do to her friend/ love interest. The dark-haired herself being completely unaware of her less than normal behavior, meanwhile straddled the bound and gagged blonde and moved her head downward until they were face to face. Ayase took a deep inhale of her own socks' aroma, savoring their rich odor, before pressing her lips against Kirino's and relishing the fact that she was able to kiss her love like that, while also tasting the flavor of her own foot sweat as her lips rubbed against her socks' fabric.

 

Kirino was struggling to the best of her abilities against her bonds, trying to get away from the girl that she thought was clearly not herself right now. In the end though, even the blonde girl couldn't deny the solace she felt and the sparkling sensations coursing through her body as her friend kissed her like no tomorrow, while simultaneously feeling the other girl using her hands to caress her captive's body with feather-light and tender touches. As unorthodox as her current predicament was, Kirino was beginning to like what was happening to her. Although the smell and taste of foot sweat was still kinda irritating for her, between all the loving caressing and kissing from her friend, it was starting to lose its negative effects on the blonde; while the appreciation for Ayase's actions only grew with each passing moment. Our little otaku was beginning to question whether or not the dark-haired girl on top of her was right, when she said that they were made for each-other. Why else would she revel in her current situation so much, when she was clearly uncomfortable in aforementioned situation before her friend started kissing her.

 

Just as Kirino was starting to lose herself in her confused, yet happy thoughts, Ayase decided that it was time to really show her love what she could gain from becoming only hers. Breaking the kiss, the blunette leaned her head next to the bound girl's ear and whispered sensually.

 

“I think it's time to let the real fun begin, don't you agree my love?”

 

Before Kirino could wonder what exactly her captor meant by that, she felt the girl's weight leave her body for a short period of time, before it placed itself on top of her again; this time the other way round. Being in her desired position, Ayase untied Kirino's legs, equally because of her faith in Kirino not wanting to ever hurt her and thus not flailing them around and the fact of her weight being too much to actually accomplish flailing them in any manner she couldn't stop with her hands.

 

“I'm going to show you just how good it will feel when you'll become mine.”

 

And with that Ayase placed the blonde's still socked feet right in her face, while also shoving her own, bare feet under her captive's nose. The result was both girls being assaulted by the respective other's feet's stench, Ayase feeling her heart pound happily in her chest all the while, Kirino on the other hand still feeling her brain and heart debate over it being gross, as she thought in the beginning, or nice; since she couldn't quite explain why exactly it was that she wasn't totally disgusted by what was happening to her, aside maybe from Ayase being her closest friend.

 

Over the next couple of minutes, her body seemed to be winning out though; as Kirino's previously repulsed reactions ceased more and more, giving way to a burning desire for the girl on top of her to continue, to intensify the sensations even. Before the blonde could even register her actions fully, her body had already started to try and sate its desires on its own. The girl's tongue was trying to get as much taste out of Ayase's sock, which was still securely placed inside the otaku's oral cavern, as possible and the red muscle's actions were so intense for the girl that had never before been involved in any activity such as this, that she began to loudly moan into the makeshift gag. A fact that did not go unnoticed by the blue-haired girl currently occupied with the moaning blonde's pair of feet, redoubling her own efforts in earnest at the apparent acceptance her love was finally showing.

 

Kirino's body had succumbed to its desires and try as she might the blonde couldn't bring herself to care about it in the least, her brain's confusion didn't matter anymore as her heart wanted what was happening; she was happy.

 

Hearing her love's cute moans, knowing it was a result of her actions, was filling Ayase with pure joy and only spurred the girl on to make it even more enjoyable for her most precious person. The blunette began showcasing a prime example of multitasking, as she started to simultaneously use her feet to untie the sock-gag around Kirino's head and removing one of the aforementioned girl's socks; all without ever stopping smelling and licking the remaining, still socked foot.

 

Ayase was elated when she felt Kirino, now able to use her mouth freely again, begin to eagerly suck on the dark-haired girl's right big toe while also nuzzling her face into the other foot's sole.

 

Ayase really hated that she had to interrupt their wonderful time right now, even if it was only for a minute, but since Kirino had finally accepted her place as the other girl's lover there was no need for the blonde's bindings anymore. Not that the blunette didn't like the bondage part of their playtime, but for what Ayase had planned for them next they would only get in the way; and it's not like she still needed to fear Kirino trying to escape.

 

“As much as I appreciate and love to see your devotion for our relationship Kirino, I am afraid I'll have to stop you for just a moment. But don't worry my love, it will only get better from here on out, I promise.”

 

Though Kirino was disappointed to hear that they had to stop what they were doing just after she had started to really get used to and like it, hearing her friend, no... girlfriend promise her that it would get even better quickly elevated any fears she might have had at that moment and replaced them with pure and unadulterated anticipation for what was to come. Having found the joys of foot fetish play, especially with someone precious to you, Kirino could hardly wait to try out everything her newly-minted girlfriend could come up with.

 

Feeling her bindings being removed, getting up into a sitting position, Kirino was torn between relief at being able to move normally again and a strange feeling of loss. The blonde guessed that she had gotten accustomed to being bound as well, when Ayase had worked her magic to get the otaku to accept her foot fetishism. She would have to ask her girlfriend if they could do some bondage stuff in the future, too.

 

Any pondering on her apparent gain of a liking for bondage vanished as Kirino was tackled by her new lover. The blue-haired girl took hold of the blond girl's left foot, the one she had removed the sock from, and softly bend Kirino's leg in a way that aforementioned foot was positioned right between both girls' faces. When Kirino opened her mouth to ask what the other girl was planning exactly, Ayase used that opportunity and quickly went for a kiss. The blunette's action revealed the purpose of the foot that Ayase had taken hold of just a moment prior. Ayase placed her tongue between Kirino's left big and second toe, before continuing her way down to the blonde's mouth. Catching on fast, Kirino played along and reciprocated the other girl's actions, leaving them french-kissing while also getting to taste the delicious foot sweat that had accumulated between Kirino's toes.

 

Being a completely new sensation for both girls, this special kind of kiss nearly overwhelmed the lovers as they ascended into total bliss, loudly moaning in pleasure and too far gone to even notice their saliva running down their respective chins. The girls felt themselves being in heaven as they got to share such an intimate kiss with the person they loved so dearly. Being able to satisfy their cravings for each-others' smelly feet only added onto the seemingly divine experience.

 

Although their current predicament was already satisfying for both girls to say the least, Kirino wanted to try and spice things up even more. Using her right hand, the blonde grabbed the socks that had previously been used as her makeshift gag and held them to her and her lover's noses. The odor that began wafting into the school girls' nostrils was what gave them the final push and catapulted the couple's minds into overdrive.

 

What followed was an afternoon neither girl would ever forget, containing a heart-felt and honest love declaration from both sides, not addled by lust or another kind of interference and scenes too graphic to describe here. The next day was the day they officially became a public item, not caring in the least what people might say about their relationship and leading them into a happy future.

 


End file.
